


Mirror

by Caliaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliaa/pseuds/Caliaa
Summary: Finalmente George se enfrentaría a un espejo para poder brindar y salir del círculo autocompasión en el que estaba viviendo.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/George Weasley, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 2





	Mirror

El murmullo del exterior se filtraba en aquel pequeño recinto en el que él se encontraba. Sabía que existían formas de evitar que eso ocurriera pero una parte suya sabía que todo terminaría mal si así fuera. A pesar de querer estar completamente solo en ese momento, las voces de su familia conversando y las risas lo hacían sentir acompañado y evitaban una posible desgracia.

Habían transcurrido ya tres años desde que su mundo había cambiado por completo. Su otra mitad había sido arrancada de su lado y aún trataba de aprender a convivir con aquello. No era simple, jamás lo sería. Volver todos los días a Sortilegios Weasley era una tortura que iba a volverlo loco en cualquier momento si es que ya no lo estaba.

Nadie lo comprendía, por mucho que intentaran ellos no sabían lo doloroso que era perder a la única persona que podía acompañar de manera perfecta su propia risa. No tenían idea de lo que se sentía caminar sin ganas de frenar debido a que su compañero de aventuras ya no lo acompañaba en el sendero ni estaba al final de este.

Sus hermanos, con mucho esfuerzo, habían logrado seguir adelante. Comenzaron a construir sus vidas a pesar de que todo estuvo en ruinas. Ellos lo lograron pero él no, simplemente no pudo. Se sentía terriblemente culpable por no disfrutar de sus sobrinas, por no sonreír de manera genuina en las bodas de sus hermanos o siquiera ver a su madre a los ojos.

Eso último era el peor de los castigos. Sabía que ella lo veía a él pero también a Fred y no había nada que doliera tanto. El pequeño detalle de la oreja no sería en lo más mínimo relevante.

George suspiró pesadamente y colocó sus manos sobre el lavamanos dejando caer su cabeza justo frente al espejo para evitar el contacto visual con su reflejo. Sus dedos tamborileaban con nerviosismo en el borde del lavabo.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos en la primera oportunidad que tuvieran. 

Desde que perdió a su gemelo, George había desarrollado una enemistad basada en el odio con los espejos. Aunque si se sinceraba admitiría que más que odio era el afán de evitar el dolor de ver un rostro similar al de Fred en él. Pero, esta vez, no iba a evitarlo. Lo había pensado y analizado minuciosamente y sentía que era el momento de dejar de satanizar un objeto por el simple hecho de no poder seguir el camino de su vida. Estaba seguro de que Fred estaría muy decepcionado de él al verlo así.

Abrió la llave del agua fría y con sus manos formando un cuenco recogió un poco y se lo llevó al rostro, repitió esta acción varias veces en busca de despabilarse y calmarse para llevar a cabo lo que debía hacer.

— No tienes idea de lo mucho que me cuesta esto, Freddie. —dijo aún sin ver el espejo. —Sé que me veré a mí mismo pero esto es tan jodidamente difícil —se quejó—.

Cerró la llave y volvió a la posición inicial. Sus brazos extendidos sobre el lavamanos y sus dedos tamborileando.

— No sé porque demonios se me ocurrió que brindar con mi espejo en Navidad sería útil —cerró sus manos en puños. —, no quiero hacerlo pero, sé que debo. Sé que seguramente me estés viendo y niegues con la cabeza al notar lo mucho que tardo en realizar la acción más simple e idiota del mundo. —negó. —Al parecer está acercándose la hora —dijo al oír como su madre llamaba a todos para preparar las bebidas del brindis. —y yo aún no he podido levantar la cabeza.

A esta altura ya no le importaba controlar la lágrimas pero, al parecer, a sus ojos sí porque no escapó ninguna.

— Doy vergüenza, no puedo ni mirarme al espejo. Mira lo que has hecho conmigo, Freddie, ni siquiera puedo admirar mi propia belleza. —soltó acompañado de una risa vacía.

Oyó como su familia parecía estar al completo en el comedor, todos sabían ya que él no iba a salir. Ya le había comentado a Hermione, Ron y Blaise lo que haría esa noche por lo que ellos se encargarían de no interrumpir ni permitir que nadie interrumpiera la situación.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar el rostro lleno de orgullo de su amiga, hermano y cuñado cuando les comentó lo que haría. Miró hacía un costado y tomó el vaso de vidrio con el que había ingresado. Lo agarró con firmeza y abriendo la llave del agua fría lo cargó.

— Si alguien me hubiera dicho que estaría una Navidad encerrado en un baño frente el espejo, sin verlo, y por brindar con un vaso de agua le habría dicho que deje de consumir cosas extrañas. —soltó una risa.

Trató de inhalar todo el aire que pudo, realmente lo iba a necesitar. No veía un espejo hace demasiado, ni siquiera su reflejo en algún cristal, todo el tiempo los evitaba pero, ya no. Contó hasta tres lo más rápido posible, había estirado demasiado el tiempo.

Cuando levantó la vista se encontró con algo que no esperaba. No era él, tampoco era Fred, era alguien a quien ambos hubieran desconocido. Su cabello estaba más largo que en el año que se llevó a cabo el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Su barba y bigote eran prominentes, las bolsas bajo sus ojos eran de un color amoratado que daba la sensación de haber estado en alguna pelea.

— Sí que me veo mal. —dijo mientras se reía. —Por Merlín, ¡soy una versión anciana de Bill! —exclamó mientras tocaba su rostro, en ningún momento dejó de ver su reflejo. 

Su pelo cubría el vació de su falta de oreja, cuando expuso la cicatriz corriendo el cabello supo que ya había llegado la hora. Tomó el vaso y acompañando la cuenta regresiva de su familia en el exterior, se preparó para brindar. Se miró a los ojos y buscó a Fred en ellos, cuando parecía haberlos encontrado sonrío y las lágrimas salieron libremente. 

— Bueno, Freddie, ¡feliz Navidad! —elevó su vaso cuando oyó que la cuenta había concluido. —Espero que este sea un buen espectáculo para ti. Supongo que te encuentras con James, Sirius y Remus, como dice Harry así que, aquí les envió buen material para algunas risas. —soltó una pequeña carcajada y bebió un poco agua. —Trataré de no alejarme de los espejos otra vez. Ahora entiendo las burlas de Herms, sus burlas son algo que debo rescatar de toda esta depresión.

George se quedó un momento más con sus brazos extendidos sobre el lavabo viéndose en el espejo. Negó levemente con la cabeza y tomó una de las gomitas de cabello pertenecientes a Victoire y se ató lo que él llamaría greñas en una coleta baja. Luego bebió lo poco que quedaba de agua de su vaso y se dispuso a salir de allí no sin antes, guiñar un ojo al espejo.

Cuando salió todo el mundo trató de disimular menos Hermione, Ron y Blaise que salieron prácticamente corriendo a su encuentro para abrazarlo.

— Todo va a estar bien, ya brinde con mi espejo, supongo que me toca brindar con gente fea ahora. —les dijo mientras abrazaba a Hermione por los hombros. — ¡Traigan sus copas, muchachos!


End file.
